Rose and John
by Rose800
Summary: After the TARDIS leaves, john and rose must live their lives together while facing dangers, having adventure, and lots of running.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After The Journey's end on Bad Wolf Bay

He grabbed my hand. I let go. We were standing on Bad Wolf Bay, and the TARDIS had just left, with the Doctor and Donna. When I touched him to see if he had one heart, I could feel the same warmth in him that I felt when I touch the Doctor, and I still love him. "I can't." I said. "You're not him, you're not the Doctor. I stated it simply and clearly. My Doctor left me and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. "But, what about me?" I turned and looked at him, and saw the sadness in his eyes as he said that to me. "What about you?" I argued, fiercely yet coldly and as I said that, I saw the hurt in his eyes. I felt bad to be so cold to him while I knew it wasn't his fault, I was grieving about losing The Doctor. "He's gone while I'm still here rose. I stayed. Isn't that good enough for you, or do you not want me because you still want The Doctor even though I'm him?" he asked with such coldness and anger, it took me by surprise. I answered as soon as he'd finished his question. "No, you're not good enough, he's still out there and he needs and wants me and he left me when I acted so childish." I was close to crying.

He stepped close to me as if to embrace me and tell it was okay to cry like The Doctor used to do when I was crying. "I need him not you." I said and my mind clouded with guilt. He looked so helpless, so without hope, quit and true. "WELL I'M ME AND NO ONE ELSE, YOU'RE STUCK HERE WITH YOUR MUM, DAD, BROTHER, AND ME. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN GO FIND SOME WHERE AND SOME ONE ELSE WHO'LL TAKE YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU'LL STILL WANT THE SAME GUY! THE DOCTOR!" He shouted at me with anger in his voice, but his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. The way he talked was like Donna. He was still a Time Lord, but he was also half human, so he must be feeling and acting like Donna and a human might. But who am I to talk, I might not be completely human any more, but I was more human than The Doctor or Donna. "Why are you still here?" he asked a bit calmer now but still, his voice was filled with anger. I said very quietly, afraid even the slightest loud noise would set him off; "Because I was wrong to think that you're him and that you shouldn't be here. I'm sorry, Doctor." He stiffened as I said that and as he turned around, I was afraid that I had set of the part of The Doctor that was The Oncoming Storm, but his eyes were gentle and sad. "So, you don't need me?" he asked and just as I was about to answer; "Honey, give me that super phone of yours so I can call your dad to come and pick us up." My mother interrupted. "Sure." I said. Without taking my eyes off The Doctor as I grabbed my phone and as he walked towards me, I tossed my phone to my mum and spun around just in time to see The Doctor scoop me up and kiss me just like The Doctor with the TARDIS use to when he was teasing me. "Doctor?" my question was muffled as he deepened the kiss and hugged my tighter. And then, just as quickly as I had started to relax, he broke apart and walked towards the jeep and said; " You want the man that took you across the stars and fell in love with you? Find away across the void. and good luck on that. I will leave you to that. Goodbye Rose Tyler. I hope you have a fantastic and brilliant life without me because I'm leaving."

As I walked away from Rose towards the jeep to drive away from here, from her so that she could live her life like she wanted to, my mind was stating to aching like I had a headache, and I knew that Donna's Time Lord Brain was going to start to burn her mind. I ignored it but when I got to the jeep, her mind and mine, started to burn. I cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground as everything started to get black around the edges and I started to scream like I did when I turned my self-human. "DOCTOR!" I heard someone yell with great pain in their voice, and as soon as the voice stopped, I saw Rose's face over mine, looking at me with concern. So, she does care about me, I though she wouldn't. But then, I thought that Donna's mind burning, wouldn't hurt me.

I saw The Doctor walk away from me toward the jeep, then I saw him collapse to the ground screaming in pain. I was terrified that I would lose him and never see him again, like I would never see The Doctor again. No. The Doctor is in front of me on the ground screaming in pain and I won't lose him. "Doctor, stay with me. Dad is on his way with medical help. You'll be fine. Please stay with me, please." I said. "I can't lose you again." I was close to crying with the fear of losing him.

Even though everything was going black, I could still hear everything that was going on around me. Jackie call for a medic, Pete, running out of the jet with some blankets in his arms. And then there was Rose, who I could hear perfectly and see perfectly. On her face was pure terror and worry. And I could hear her saying something that made me feel safe; "Doctor, stay with me. Dad is on his way with medical help. You'll be fine. Please stay with me, please." And as Pete picked me up in his arm covered in blankets with a grunt I could hear one last thing before I blacked out was; "I can't lose you again Doctor, so please stay with me. I love you." coming from Rose as the blackness took over.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Blackness

I kept falling further and further into the darkness that had consumed me. Each time I went further into the darkness, I would see one of my previous incarnations and the companions who traveled with me then, from my granddaughter Susan to Sarah Jane Smith. And each time I looked at them, they would look at me with sad yet happy eyes and told me to have a great life. But the saddest face that I saw was Donna's face. "Doctor, I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay with you for the rest of my life, but I'm also so sorry for the pain I caused you." She said. "Donna, it's my fault for dragging you into the mess that I made and for destroying the best part of you." As I said that, I felt the tears fall from my eyes, because the best part of Donna died the same day that I was born. "Doctor, someone who cares very much for you is waiting for you to wake up." "Rose." Donna nodded and walked away. Someone touched me and said; "If you die on me, Doctor, you're dead."

I jerked up bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to fight of any danger facing me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Jackie looking at me with a strange look on her face. "Doctor, you're awake." Jackie said with a look of relief on her face. "Where's Rose?" I asked with a bit of a hurry, so that I could make sure that I heard her correctly when she said that she loved me. "She fell asleep while waiting for the doctor to finish examining you to find out what was wrong. The doctor said you must have fell because of stress, but what happened?" Jackie asked with concern in her voice. Oh, I though, that's new. "Donna's mind started to burn because of the knowledge that she had consumed when she touched my hand and absorbed a Time Lord brain." I answered. "The Doctor removed all of her memories of him and aliens, so that her mind wouldn't burn. I felt her mind burning that is what happened to me." "Oh, that's a bit horrible to have happen to you. Are you alright Doctor?" Jackie asked me. "Yes, how's Rose?" I asked Jackie. "I'm fine, thank you very much." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Rose walking towards me smiling with her tongue over her teeth. I smiled back and asked; "So miss Tyler, how was your nap?" She answered with a sly smile, "Fine. How are you?" I was a bit shocked at how she acted. She actually was concerned about me. "Fine." I said as I grinned at her. I decided to ask her what the "I love you" business was all about. "Do you actually lo…" My question was stopped when her lips pushed hard down on mine.

I felt the Doctor stiffen when I kissed him. He seemed shocked at my actions. Then he relaxed and his arms went around my waist, my hands went to his hair and twined themselves in to it. I could hear my mother telling him off. He pulled away first and gasped for air, but as soon as he was done, I was pulled back into kissing him again. This went on for about two minutes before i pulled away, my lungs burning for air. His eyes were shining with amusement as my mother tried to swat him. So much for her liking him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**John Smith**

I was breathing hard as I relaxed against The Doctor's chest and thought of what I should call him, I can't keep calling him The Doctor forever. Can I? I decided to ask him what he wanted me to call him, because he needs to be registered in London to be a citizen. "Doctor?" "Yes?" he asked. "What do you want to call yourself? You need to have a name so that you can be registered in London to live there." I explained to him, since he didn't seem to know that. "Oh, I hadn't thought that I needed a registration to live in London. He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked at him shocked because that is how The Doctor used to look when we got into trouble. "Is something wrong, Rose?" he asked. I shook my head and asked him what he would choose for his name.

Hmm, what to choose for a name. As million names were running through my head but only one stuck out and choose that name. "I think I'll choose John Smith for my name." I said. "John Smith? Why that name?" Rose asked a bit shocked at my choice. "Because it was the name that I always used except for once when I used the name Jamie Mcriomon when we met Queen Victoria. Remember?" I asked. "Yes, I do remember that you still owe my ten quid!" She said, eyes were shining with amusement. "You're right, I do still owe you that, but I think that that bet was a little over rated due to the fact of the werewolf, but I don't have ten quid on me and all the money I had, I left it in the TARDIS with The Doctor, so I can't pay you back." I said with a smirk on my face, but that smirk disappeared as she smacked me. I stood there, shocked at what had just happened. She got up and started to walk toward the front of the plane when we hit a turbulence and she fell on to my lap. As we hit another, my arms went protectively around her body and I held her tight to me until the turbulence stopped. "Um, sorry." I said a bit embarrassed at how I acted. I had acted on a reflex, but she was still mad at me, so I should just let her go.

The second after the turbulence stopped, John looked very pink and said he was sorry. "No John, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot and slapping you. I just wish that you had never brought that up." I said as I was shaking because I was trying to stop myself from crying in front of him. I woke up to find myself in a bed. I sat up a bit confused and then I felt it, a second body next to me. I looked over and saw The-I mean John sound asleep next to me still in that blue suit of his. I watch him as he slept, his face so peaceful, and i thought that if anyone disturbed his peace, they would be in a lot of trouble. I decided to watch him, but after a bit my eyes grew heavy and eventually they closed. I woke up to feel someone brushing my hair out of my eyes, I opened my eyes and looked up and saw the dark brown eyes of John staring back at me. "Sleep well, Miss Tyler?" he asked with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Yes, Mr. Smith. I hope you slept well to." I said returning his smirk with a playful swat on his arm. "In fact I did. I think we both need a shower before dinner. Miss Tyler, would you like to join me in a shower?" He asked as he waggled his eyebrows. "You have to catch me first, John." I whispered in to his ear and took off running throughout the Zeppelin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**London**

We landed in London a few hours after dinner, John and I and decided to battle each other on Mario cart once we got to my mother's house .He was helpless and crashed all the time. After he lost about ten races, he threw the control on the ground in frustration and demanded to know how it beat him every time when he beat me at playing chess. "Well, you have been playing chess for hundreds of years, but have only touched Mario cart a few days after New Earth. And besides, you don't know how to because you don't know how to lead or drive any thing. Not even in dancing." I said teasingly. "Oh really, Rose?" He asked, his voice going husky. He scooped me up while I squeaked in protest and brought me to my room, put me on my bed, and started an assault on my ear while keeping my wrists pinned to my bed. "You don't know how to lead anything, you stupid Time Lord." I whispered in his ear as his grip relaxed and i took of running down the hall with him in hot pursuit.

Just as I reached her, a door slammed in my face and locked. So you want to play that game? Eh? I took out the sonic screwdriver and tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge."The door is deadlocked and the sonic won't work on it. It was installed by Torchwood in case someone with a sonic screwdriver came and tried to open the doors." I could almost hear Rose smirking through the door while saying that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blackness**

I kept falling further and further into the darkness that had consumed me. Each time I went further into the darkness, I would see one of my previous incarnations and the companions who traveled with me then, from my granddaughter Susan to Sarah Jane Smith. And each time I looked at them, they would look at me with sad yet happy eyes and told me to have a great life. But the saddest face that I saw was Donna's face. "Doctor, I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay with you for the rest of my life, but I'm also so sorry for the pain I caused you." She said. "Donna, it's my fault for dragging you into the mess that I made and for destroying the best part of you." As I said that, I felt the tears fall from my eyes, because the best part of Donna died the same day that I was born. "Doctor, someone who cares very much for you is waiting for you to wake up." "Rose." Donna nodded and walked away. Someone touched me and said; "If you die on me, Doctor, you're dead."

I jerked up bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to fight of any danger facing me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Jackie looking at me with a strange look on her face. "Doctor, you're awake." Jackie said with a look of relief on her face. "Where's Rose?" I asked with a bit of a hurry, so that I could make sure that I heard her correctly when she said that she loved me. "She fell asleep while waiting for the doctor to finish examining you to find out what was wrong. The doctor said you must have fell because of stress, but what happened?" Jackie asked with concern in her voice. Oh, I though, that's new. "Donna's mind started to burn because of the knowledge that she had consumed when she touched my hand and absorbed a Time Lord brain." I answered. "The Doctor removed all of her memories of him and aliens, so that her mind wouldn't burn. I felt her mind burning that is what happened to me." "Oh, that's a bit horrible to have happen to you. Are you alright Doctor?" Jackie asked me. "Yes, how's Rose?" I asked Jackie. "I'm fine, thank you very much." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Rose walking towards me smiling with her tongue over her teeth. I smiled back and asked; "So miss Tyler, how was your nap?" She answered with a sly smile, "Fine. How are you?" I was a bit shocked at how she acted. She actually was concerned about me. "Fine." I said as I grinned at her. I decided to ask her what the "I love you" business was all about. "Do you actually lo…" My question was stopped when her lips pushed hard down on mine.

I felt the Doctor stiffen when I kissed him. He seemed shocked at my actions. Then he relaxed and his arms went around my waist, my hands went to his hair and twined themselves in to it. I could hear my mother telling him off. He pulled away first and gasped for air, but as soon as he was done, I was pulled back into kissing him again. This went on for about two minutes before i pulled away, my lungs burning for air. His eyes were shining with amusement as my mother tried to swat him. So much for her liking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**John Smith**

I was breathing hard as I relaxed against The Doctor's chest and thought of what I should call him, I can't keep calling him The Doctor forever. Can I? I decided to ask him what he wanted me to call him, because he needs to be registered in London to be a citizen. "Doctor?" "Yes?" he asked. "What do you want to call yourself? You need to have a name so that you can be registered in London to live there." I explained to him, since he didn't seem to know that. "Oh, I hadn't thought that I needed a registration to live in London. He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked at him shocked because that is how The Doctor used to look when we got into trouble. "Is something wrong, Rose?" he asked. I shook my head and asked him what he would choose for his name.

Hmm, what to choose for a name. As million names were running through my head but only one stuck out and choose that name. "I think I'll choose John Smith for my name." I said. "John Smith? Why that name?" Rose asked a bit shocked at my choice. "Because it was the name that I always used except for once when I used the name Jamie Mcriomon when we met Queen Victoria. Remember?" I asked. "Yes, I do remember that you still owe my ten quid!" She said, eyes were shining with amusement. "You're right, I do still owe you that, but I think that that bet was a little over rated due to the fact of the werewolf, but I don't have ten quid on me and all the money I had, I left it in the TARDIS with The Doctor, so I can't pay you back." I said with a smirk on my face, but that smirk disappeared as she smacked me. I stood there, shocked at what had just happened. She got up and started to walk toward the front of the plane when we hit a turbulence and she fell on to my lap. As we hit another, my arms went protectively around her body and I held her tight to me until the turbulence stopped. "Um, sorry." I said a bit embarrassed at how I acted. I had acted on a reflex, but she was still mad at me, so I should just let her go.

The second after the turbulence stopped, John looked very pink and said he was sorry. "No John, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot and slapping you. I just wish that you had never brought that up." I said as I was shaking because I was trying to stop myself from crying in front of him. I woke up to find myself in a bed. I sat up a bit confused and then I felt it, a second body next to me. I looked over and saw The-I mean John sound asleep next to me still in that blue suit of his. I watch him as he slept, his face so peaceful, and i thought that if anyone disturbed his peace, they would be in a lot of trouble. I decided to watch him, but after a bit my eyes grew heavy and eventually they closed. I woke up to feel someone brushing my hair out of my eyes, I opened my eyes and looked up and saw the dark brown eyes of John staring back at me. "Sleep well, Miss Tyler?" he asked with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Yes, Mr. Smith. I hope you slept well to." I said returning his smirk with a playful swat on his arm. "In fact I did. I think we both need a shower before dinner. Miss Tyler, would you like to join me in a shower?" He asked as he waggled his eyebrows. "You have to catch me first, John." I whispered in to his ear and took off running throughout the Zeppelin.


	4. Chapter 4

**London**

We landed in London a few hours after dinner, John and I and decided to battle each other on Mario cart once we got to my mother's house .He was helpless and crashed all the time. After he lost about ten races, he threw the control on the ground in frustration and demanded to know how it beat him every time when he beat me at playing chess. "Well, you have been playing chess for hundreds of years, but have only touched Mario cart a few days after New Earth. And besides, you don't know how to because you don't know how to lead or drive any thing. Not even in dancing." I said teasingly. "Oh really, Rose?" He asked, his voice going husky. He scooped me up while I squeaked in protest and brought me to my room, put me on my bed, and started an assault on my ear while keeping my wrists pinned to my bed. "You don't know how to lead anything, you stupid Time Lord." I whispered in his ear as his grip relaxed and i took of running down the hall with him in hot pursuit.

Just as I reached her, a door slammed in my face and locked. So you want to play that game? Eh? I took out the sonic screwdriver and tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge."The door is deadlocked and the sonic won't work on it. It was installed by Torchwood in case someone with a sonic screwdriver came and tried to open the doors." I could almost hear Rose smirking through the door while saying that.


End file.
